Bumblestar's Challenge
by Bumbletear
Summary: Bumblekit is different from the other cats of Iceclan. Instead of having thick fur, in order to help his body heat battle the ice and snow of Iceclan's home, he was born a short-furred cat. Everyone claimed he would die, and as a result, nobody loves him. Can this young tom-cat overcome the challenges, and prove himself a great warrior of Iceclan? Read to find out!
1. Prologue - The Warriors Walk

**Alright, so here's the prologue, earlier than expected!**

* * *

 **You cannot live with a paw in each world**

A white she-cat with reflective gray eyes padded towards the large snow covered hill, she walked as fast as she dared, wanting to get to the valley that the clan made its home in before it was too late. "Moonwatcher!" The white cat paused, and turned, pricking her ears forwards to hear better against the wind as she watched her flame colored apprentice struggle through the snow after her. Sandpaw was still fairly young, and thus had a hard time traveling through the snow. Once he got older it would become a second nature to him, but not yet. Sighing, Moonwatched padded back for him, and used her thick tail to clear away some of the snow in his path "I'm sorry Sandpaw" she said in her soft voice "but we need to hurry, if we are late..." she trailed off, looking up at the sky. The Warriors Walk had not yet left the sky, so perhaps there was still time. When the sky lit up with trails of colored fire, that was the night the clan's Medicine Cats left for Highest Peak to speak with Starclan.

"Why?" the young one's voice cut through Moonwatcher's worryings. Turning back to him Moonwatcher shook her head "I'll explain later, but right now, we need to get back."

"Is it because of Honeysong? Do you think her kits are going to be born soon?" Moonwatcher gave her apprentice an odd look. This was the reason he had been chosen to train under her, because of his sense of what was going on with the other cats in the clan, even when he wasn't near them. Moonwatcher didn't reply, she simply turned, and continued back towards camp, this time waving her tail against the ground as she walked, brushing loose snow off of the trail for Sandpaw.

 **With great power comes great responsibility  
**

"When will they let me in?" a darkly colored tabby was pacing in the snowless clearing, his tail lashing angrily and his brown eyes flashing on and off as he moved in and out of shadows. "Calm down Hawkthorn" a black and white tom called from across the clearing. He was sitting next to a gray she-cat near the entrance to a small cave that had been made out of ice and snow. The she-cat nodded, small snow-flake patterns spiraling in her eyes "Strongclaws is right, Moonwatcher and Sandpaw know what they are doing, they'll let you in when it's over. "But I should be in there!" he growled, a rare burst of care flowing over him. If his mate was injured, or even killed, he wanted to be there for her!

The appearance of Sandpaw as he emerged from a snow covered bush that had been partially hollowed out, with a cave dug under the roots caused Hawkthorn to bound over to him "Well?" the older tom snapped Sandpaw's fur prickled in fear and he stammered out "M..moonw..watcher says you can go in now, Honeysong had three healthy kits"

"Finally!" Hawkthorn snapped, pushing past the apprentice, who was now crouching low to the ground, and entering the den. "Honeysong?" he called softly as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the den.

His mate, a beautiful golden she-cat with brown stripes answered "Over here Hawkthorn" her tail flicking in a 'come here' gesture. Hawkthorn purred, and walked over to her. Peering at the two kits who were already suckling he said "They're beautiful" then he frowned "But, Sandpaw said there were three" Honeysong's gaze cast downwards as she sighed and said "There was something...wrong with the third one. His fur..." she trailed off, flicking her tail behind her back to nudge a small yellow and black form forwards.

Tilting his head, Hawkthorn leaned forwards, at first, not noticing anything wrong. Then he saw it. While the two suckling kits had the same long fur as the rest of the clan, the smaller one had short fur. In Iceclan, short fur meant that the cat wouldn't be as well protected against the winds of the clan. The little kit would surely die within the night.

Moonwatcher padded forwards "Because of his short fur, you would do well to name them, so that he isn't nameless in Starclan." she said quietly, her voice showing sadness, and a quiet acceptance.

Hawkfrost nodded slowly, and turned to the suckling kits. Touching his nose to the silver she-kit he said "She should be Snowflakekit" Honeysong nodded, purring, and the dark tabby tom can be Hawkkit" Hawkfrost smiled, and touched his nose to Honeysong's cheek "If that's what you want" Then he turned to the short-furred kit "And him?"

Before Honeysong could reply, Moonwatcher broke in "I've heard stories of creatures that are as small as snowflakes, yet their sting is worse than that of an icicle, why not name him after those?" Honeysong nodded slowly. "Very well, what are they called?"

Moonwatcher smiled and said "Bumblebees, and according to the Upwalker cats, they are yellow with black stripes, much like this young one."

Honeysong smiled, and nudged the tom closer to her so that he might suckle "very well...he shall be called Bumblekit."

Hawksong nodded, but turned his attention back to the thick-furred kits.

"Bumblekit it is. But remember Honeysong, don't get to close to him. He'll be with Starclan before the sun rises in the morning.

* * *

 **So...what do you think?**

 **Also, just so things are clear, Iceclan lives off on their own in a frozen mountain, and because of their location, they are able to see the Aurora Bourealus which they believe to be Starclan walking in the sky. They see it every half-moon. Every time the moon is full, ceremonies are preformed. So if you were born the day after the full moon, you would be nearly seven moons before you were made an apprentice.**

 **More things to be revealed as we go on :)**

 **~Bumbletear out!**


	2. Allegiances and Relationships

**Hiya all!**

 **So, this is my first 'published' story, I've written a TON on the family computer, and so here's the first chapter of 'Bumblestar's Challenge'. I originally wrote this story way back in 2010, and so I'm re-writing it as I upload it.**

 **Here are the allegiances for the story, as well as the relationships!  
**

 **((Quick note, I added those eye details for a reason, you'll find out either later, or in the sequel, depends on how far my changes effect))**

 **ICECLAN**

 **Leader: Whisperstar**

A soft white female tabby with thick fur and silver paws and green eyes that seem to glow

 **Deputy: Emberclaws**

A flame orange tome with thick fur. His amber eyes appear to hold fire in their depths

APPRENTICE: Lakepaw

 **Medicine Cat: Moonwatcher**

A pure white thick-furred she-cat. Her gray gaze is as reflective as the moon

 **Medicine Apprentice: Sandpaw**

A thick furred orange tom with a tan underbelly. His emerald eyes are flecked with gold

 **Warriors:**

 **Hawkthorn**

A dark tabby tom whose dark brown eyes hold both lighter and darker brown flecks

 **Clearsight**

A white she-cat with blind gray eyes. She may be blind, but her gray eyes appear to see all

APPRENTICE; Fawnpaw

 **Deerleap**

A brown tom with a darker brown stripe running from his nose to the tip of his tail. His amber eyes appear to sparkle with sunlight

APPRENTICE; Sunpaw

 **Waveheart**

A pale gray, almost blue she-cat. Her golden blue eyes appear to hold the ocean's currents in their depths

 **Nightwing**

A pure black tom, he has bright blue eyes that convey emotion better than his entire being.

APPRENTICE; Owlpaw

 **Redflame**

A red tom with black paws. His amber eyes glint with a fire-like glow

 **Frozentear**

A beautiful gray she-cat with soft gray eyes that seem to have snowflake like patterns when reflecting light.

 **Strongclaws**

A large tom with thick black and white fur. His narrow green eyes are hard as stone.

 **Apprentices:**

 **Lakepaw**

A dark gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes that ripple like waves in the starlight

 **Sunpaw**

A flame orange tom who's amber eyes appear to glow like sun-light

 **Owlpaw**

A tan she-cat with darker brown patterns and larger than normal brown eyes that seem to radiate wisdom

 **Fawnpaw**

A dark brown tabby with lighter brown spots on her back much like a fawn deer. Her amber eyes show compassion and love

 **Queens:**

 **Honeysong**

A golden tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes. Her gold eyes look like honey, and if you look at them the right way, they ripple softly

 **Sparkfire**

A pure white she-cat who's flame orange eyes spark like lightning

 **Kits:**

 **Hawkkit**

Named after his father Hawkthorn, Hawkkit is thick-furred and dark gray. His Lightning yellow eyes blaze like fire

 **Snowflakekit**

A silver thick-furred tabby she-cat, Snowflakekit's pale blue eyes sometimes turn white when the sun reflects upon her

 **Bumblekit** A pale yellow tom with black paws, black stripes, and a black tail tip, the only cat in the clan with short fur, Bumblekit's ice blue eyes continuously search for love, that will never be found.

 **Falconkit**

A dark brown tom with a tan under-belly and dark gray eyes that appear to search your soul

 **Elders:**

 **Snaketongue**

A dark brown tabby tom who's darkly colored eyes glint like a snakes

 **Foxtail**

A she-cat with the coloring of a thick-furred fox, her eyes glint with the trickiness of a foxes

 **OUTSIDE THE CLAN**

 **Petunia**

A silver furred she-cat who lives with Upwalkers.

 **Poison Ivy**

A dark brown she-cat who lives with Upwalkers

 **Mercenary**

A pure black tom who wanders the mountains.

 **Trickster**

A lone tom who has an obsession with playing pranks. His real name is unknown, but everyone calls him Trickster

 **RELATIONSHIPS**

 **Mates:**

Mercenary and Poison Ivy

Strongclaws and Sparkfire

Hawkthorn and Honeysong

Emberclaws and Clearsight

Frozentear and Redflame

 **Kin:**

Snaketongue and Foxtail are siblings

Hawkkit, Snowflakekit, and Bumblekit are siblings

Honeysong is Hawkkit, Snowflakekit, and Bumblekit's mother

Sparkfire is Falconkit's mother

Clearsight is Sunpaw, Lakepaw, and Waveheart's mother

Frozentear is Sandpaw's mother

Frozentear and Strongclaws are siblings

Moonwatcher and Clearsight are siblings

Emberflame and Deerleap are siblings

* * *

 **And that's all! Stay tuned for the First Chapter which should be out by...  
**

 **the Fourteenth of January 2017...hopefully XD**

 **~Bumbletear out!**


	3. Chapter One - A true friend

**Hey all, here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **But first...I must reply to my first review!** **MyPatronusIsEmberdawn - Really? Thanks so much! I really hope you like this chapter as well!**

* * *

 **A person's a person no matter how small**

Bumblekit stared out at his siblings and watched as they wrestled in the middle of the clearing. Around them, the apprentices cheered, Lakepaw and Owlpaw were rooting for Hawkkit, while Sunpaw and Fawnpaw called out encouragement to Snowflakekit. Bumblekit sighed, and took a step back, letting the branches from the extra building materials pile he was hiding behind block his view. If he had a little more courage, he would be out there, cheering alongside the others, or maybe even joining them in the fight! But after six moons of rejection...why would he even think that they might want to even look at him?

"Spying again are we?" a soft voice spoke up, causing Bumblekit to jump into the air, his short fur prickling with fear and spun around. Seeing who it was, he calmed slightly, and glared into the blind gray eyes "Clearsight! You spooked me" After reaching his second moon, that was when all the clan seemed to start ignoring him. Or had they ignored him all along, and that was when he had noticed it? But at three moons, when Honeysong had started to completely ignore him, even during feeding time or when she was telling them the ways of the clan, Clearsight had come to him, and told him that she would protect him, and tell him everything that all the others refused to tell him.

And when Bumblekit got a thorn stuck in his pad, Sandpaw would help him. Sure whenever other cats were around, Sandpaw ignored him as much as the others, but when they were along, the orange tom would come to his aid, and not only would he heal him, but he would tell Bumblekit stories of Starclan!

Clearsight laughed softly, snapping Bumblekit out of his thinking. "Young one, if you keep hiding back here, then you'll get all dirty"

"Why would it matter?" Bumblekit muttered "It's not like anyone cares to notice what I look like"

Clearsight gave him _that_ look again. The one that made her look like she was peering into his soul. Bumblekit shuddered slightly and averted his eyes. How did she do that? The white she-cat smiled, and sat down, her thick tail sweeping over her front paws. "Bumblekit, don't you remember what today is?" she asked, her blind eyes still glowing with humor.

Bumblekit frowned, and tilted his head, trying to remember what was so special about the day. Shaking his head he said "No, what's so special about today Clearsight"

The white she-cat smiled, and licked the top of his head. "Bumblekit" she said kindly "Tonight is the full moon, tonight, you and your siblings become apprentices."

* * *

 **Aaannd that's a wrap! I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

 **See you all next time**

 **~Bumbletear out!**


	4. Chapter Two - From Kit to Paw x3

**Hey all, here's chapter two, but first...**

 **Review Reply Time!**

 **MyPatonousIsEmberdawn - :) Yes, it was a little random, but it got the story kicked off. I didn't feel the need to do any of his kit moons, so that's why the story starts here, at his apprenticehood.**

 **Robotkitty5848 - I'm glad you like it, and thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it**

 **And now, the chapter!**

 **This fic can now also be found on ChickenSmoothie, artwork for it is being drawn on DeviantArt, my username on CS is Bumbletear, my DA username is Brambletear**

* * *

 **Don't hide...follow the sun. You'll find tomorrow'**

Whisperstar sat atop the ledge that jutted from the cliff-face. Tonight was full moon, the sixth since Honeysong and Hawkthorn's kits had been born. The first few moons of the kit's life, everyone assumed that young Bumblekit, with his short fur, would die. But by the time he had reached his fifth moon, and had proven that Starclan clearly wanted him to live, everyone was so used to ignoring him, that he had grown in shadow. Whisperstar had been keeping an eye on him, and had mused about taking him in as her own apprentice. However, in the last moon, she had noticed that the cat to ignore him most, was his own father Hawkthorn. If she were to have him mentor the young tom, then he would be forced to acknowledge that his son was a fighter, much like himself.

Whisperstar looked up at the sky, where the sun was setting, and the moon beginning to rise...it was nearly time...

 **When the moon tells you something...believe it**

Hawkthorn's left ear flicked towards the Snow Ledge when Whisperstar rose to her feet and yowled "Let all those old enough to travel to Highest Peak gather here underneath the Snow Ledge for a clan meeting!"

The dark tabby rose to his feet, flicking his tail side-to-side as he walked. Sitting down next to Honeysong, Hawkthorn looked down proudly at his two thick-furred kits. Not spotting the short-furred one, Hawkthorn tilted his head slightly, but didn't say anything. Perhaps the useless kit had finally died. No waste to the clan there.

Looking up at the leader who was waiting for the rest of the clan to gather, Hawkthorn wondered who his kits would be apprenticed to. He hoped that at least one of them would be given the honor they deserved by being given to Whisperstar herself, or perhaps little Snowflakekit would become a Medicine Apprentice. Sandpaw was about to receive his full name anyways, and Moonwatcher could easily handle the two of them.

Whisperstar's voice cut him out of his musings. "Hawkkit, step forwards" Hawkthorn puffed out his chest slightly as his dark gray son stood, and walked forwards, standing in the middle of the semi-circle of cats. "Hawkkit, the moon is full for the sixth time since your birth, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you are named a full warrior of Iceclan, you shall be known as Hawkpaw." her glowing green eyes scanned the crowd, before landing on a large black and white tom "Strongclaws will be your mentor." she flicked her tail towards the tom, and he rose, walking to stand next to the new apprentice "Strongclaws, you were taught well by your mentor Ashenleap who is no longer with us. Uphold her memory by teaching young Hawkpaw everything she taught you." Strongclaws nodded, a glint of sadness in his eyes as his former mentor was mentioned, as he leaned down, and touched his nose to Hawkpaw's. Once they stepped back, the clan let out yowls of delight "Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" they chanted, before Whisperstar waved her tail to calm them down.

"Snowflakekit, step forwards." the silver she-kit rose to her paws, a purr barely audible rumbling from her chest. As she walked into the same place her brother had. "Snowflakekit, the moon has been full for the sixth time since your birth, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you are named a full member of Iceclan, you shall be known as Snowflakepaw." She glanced around the cats, before using her tail to summon forwards a beautiful gray she-cat "Frozentear will be your mentor." Frozentear nodded, and stood next to young Snowflakepaw. "Frozentears, you were mentored by Emberclaws, who is now our deputy. Young Snowflakepaw is now to learn everything that he once taught you" Frozentear nodded, smiling softly at Redflame and Sandpaw, her mate and son, who were sitting near the base of the cliff the Snow Ledge jutted out from. Snowflakepaw turned to her new mentor, and the two touched noses.

"Snowflakepaw! Snowflakepaw!" the rest of the clan cheered

Hawkthorn smiled, and was about to rise to congradulate his children, when Whisperstar once again waved her tail for silence.

"Bumblekit, step forwards"

Hawkthorn stared at the leader in shock, then whipped his head around to try and find his other child. The yellow and black tom was rising to his feet, and walking to where his siblings had been a moment before. He had been sitting by Clearsight. Well, there was no surprise. She seemed to be the only cat in the clan who believed he would not die because of his short fur.

"Bumblekit, the moon is full for the sixth time since your birth. Though many believed you could not survive this long, you have, and I am proud to name you Bumblepaw, from now, until the day you are made a full warrior of Iceclan." Bumblepaw purred, and his tail lifted in happiness. Whisperstar flicked her tail to Hawkthorn, who blinked in surprise. She had said nothing about mentoring his son, why could she not choose him to mentor Hawkkit, and Strongclaws to train the useless lump of short fur. His dark brown eyes glinting with hate. "Hawkthorn, you were once taught by Snaketongue, a brave and noble warrior, whom now resides in the elders den. I hope you will teach everything he passed onto you, to young Bumblepaw" Hawkthorn glared at the leader for a moment, before turning his hating gaze to his son. Gritting his teeth, he lowered his head, and allowed the young one to nervously press his nose to Hawkthorn's own.

When they stepped back, it was only Clearsight who cheered "Bumblepaw!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap**

 **Let me know what you think Hawkthorn and Bumblepaw's first training session should be in the reviews!**

 **Bumbletear out!**


	5. Chapter Three - Training and Disowning

**Hey everyone, thank you SO MUCH! for your support, I was so happy looking over the stats;  
**

 **7 followers, 4 favorites, and 193 views! Now to a lot of people on this site, that might not seem like much, but to me, it means a lot.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this. Remember to review next time!**

 **Speaking of reviews...RRT! [Review Reply Time]**

 **MyPatronousIsEmberdawn - That definitely sounds like grumpy ol' Hawkthorn!**

 **ApoIIo - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far!**

 **Writer's Mayhem - Glad to hear you're enjoying the story! Sadly, I'm not accepting OCs right now, but if you look on my profile, I've got a story planned for when this one is finished that describes the founding of Iceclan, so I will probably be needing OCs for that one, think you can hang on until then?  
**

 **BooksRCoolYah - hmm...that is a good idea, but Hawkthorn is more of a silently disappointed guy...as in he will just glare at you, shake his head, and force you to do it again until it's perfect, so I probably won't use the claws thing, but disowning him...that is something that has a high probability of happening!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and even to everyone who didn't!**

 **Here's Chapter Three**

* * *

 **There is not a monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion  
**

Bumblepaw couldn't believe it. Finally, finally, he was an apprentice, now, surely they would have to acknowledge his existence, now, they would perhaps, see that he was stronger than they made him out to be. Remembering Whisperstar's words, Bumblepaw looked down at his paws. Now he knew why they had ignored him. They had thought he would die. A determined look flooded into his eyes as he let out a soft growl _I'll show them. I'll become the best warrior ever! Then they have to know I'm not some whimpering kit anymore. I'm an apprentice, and..._ "Are you coming or not?" Hawkthorn's sharp voice cut through his thoughts. Blinking back to the real world, Bumblepaw saw that his mentor was standing at the snow tunnel, glaring at him. "We haven't even left camp, and you've proven to be a bad listener." he snapped "Pull a stunt like that out there, and you'll be locked inside camp until the Warriors Walk appears again, am I clear?"

Bumblepaw's eyes widened and he nodded, not daring to speak. "Then hurry up!" the dark tabby growled, placing a paw at the entrance to the snow-tunnel "I don't have all day" Bumblepaw winced, and ran towards the tunnel. "Where are we going?" he asked Hawkfrost glared sideways at him for a moment, but grumbled out "Training area. You need to learn how to properly travel in the snow, as well as basic maneuvers for hiding in it in case of attack"

Bumblepaw frowned "But...how am I going to get to the training area if I don't know these things yet? Shouldn't we learn them here?" Hawkthorn stopped moving, and his head whipped around, the brown eyes glaring at Bumblepaw, causing the yellow and black tom to flinch back. "Stop asking questions, or I'll send you right back to camp. From now on, when you are training with me, you will speak only when spoke to, am I understood?" Bumblepaw nodded mutely, his eyes wide with fear. "Good" Hawkthorn said, continuing through the tunnel. Right when Bumblepaw was beginning to see light, Hawkthorn veered sharply to the left, and vanished. Bumblepaw nearly called out, but held his tongue, not wanting to go back when they had not even entered the real part of Iceclan's territory. Inching forwards while crouching as close to the ground as he could, Bumblepaw looked to where Hawkthorn had vanished, and realized that the tunnel had split in two, one led upwards, to daylight, and the other went left, and down...so very down. Shuddering, Bumblepaw placed a paw carefully on the veering tunnel's floor, and when nothing happened, he gulped, and then began to walk down the tunnel, praying to Starclan that it was safe, and Hawkthorn wasn't leading him on some trap

 **The flower that blooms in adversity is often the most rare and beautiful of all**

"You useless tom, what are you thinking?" Bumblepaw winced, and froze in place as his mentor stalked over to him "I told you, use your muzzle to search for the thick points, and to avoid the weak!" Bumblepaw flinched back "I tried, but the ice is too cold for me" he tried explaining "I have to use my paws!"

Hawkthorn glared at him "If you were to use your paws out there, then you might make a mistake and fall into ice or a snow trench. Not that it would be any great loss to the clan. I can't believe that such a failure is descended from me" he shook his head, his teeth bared.

Bumblepaw looked down at his paws in shame. The tunnel they had gone into had led to a large cave with various sheets of ice, and snow boulders placed into it carefully, as though some cat had manually moved them. Upon arriving, Hawkthorn had shoved him onto one of the larger ice sheets, and had started growling on about how he had to use his muzzle to feel for differences in ice thickness. But without the extra fur on his chin like all other Iceclan cats, Bumblepaw's chin had begun to get to cold, and he had been forced to use other methods. He had thought he was pretty smart, using his paws to test the ice, but noooo, Iceclan cats use their chins, not their tails, not their paws, and most definitely not their rumps. Alright, so that last one was a totally accident, Bumblepaw hadn't been expecting his mentor slash father to literally pick him up and throw him onto the ice patch. In his confusion, he had tried to stand up without using his claws to grip the ice, and well...long story short he had fallen onto his rear and his father had gone of on a rant about how, as the son of a powerful and respected warrior, he should have 'slightly more dignity than a lazy house-pet'

"Perhaps I was wrong" Hawkthorn growled, causing Bumblepaw to look up at his father, his ice blue eyes wide with confusion as the dark tabby spoke "I had believed that, if you had lived this long, then perhaps you could be trained. But I was wrong. You are a useless tom...Hawkpaw already knows these simple things, he has since the age of four moons, and Snowflakepaw learned them shortly after. You did not bother to learn. You" here he paused, disappointment flooding his gaze, causing Bumblepaw to take a step back, worried

"you are not my son."

* * *

 **Aaaand...end scene.**

 **I hope you all like it. And don't worry, little Bumblepaw will be trained...just, not by who you all are probably expecting.**

 **The next chapter is gonna be in Bumblepaw's POV again, and then after that I'm going to cycle through apprentices. Yes, the majority of this story will be from apprentice's points of view.**

 **Anyways...Read and Review!**

 **Don't forget to Favorite and Follow!**

 **~Bumbletear Out!**


	6. Chapter Four - Waityou like who?

**Hey all...so this took a while to get out, I apologize.**

 **Fanfiction keeps glitching up for some reason, and last week every time I tried to publish, it didn't work :(**

 **I'm not going to continue replying to reviews, because as I said, this site is against me D:**

 **So, one last thing before I start the chapter...I am running out of quotes to use...think you guy can post some in your reviews?**

 **Now, please note I would prefer cartoon/movie/book quotes, but I will take, and most likely use any that come my way.**

 **Okay...I lied...one more thing. If I made an RP based on Iceclan [but you guys can make your own charries and stuff] how many of you would join?**

 **Thanks so much!**

* * *

 **You're not a viking...you're not my son**

"you are not my son."

Those five words caused more pain in Bumblepaw's heart than the six moons of rejection he had lived through ever had. His tail dropped to rest between his legs as his father gave him one last disgusted look, shaking his head as the dark colored tabby turned, and stalked through the tunnel, his tail lashing angrily.

Bumblepaw watched him go, and then sank to the frozen ground, tears welling in his eyes.

 **Our fate lives within us, you only have to be brave enough to see it**

Owlpaw's large brown eyes stared at Hawkthorn when he re-entered camp without Bumblepaw. Tilting her head in concern, the tan and dark brown she-cat walked over to the grumpy tomcat and carefully asked "Excuse me...Hawkthorn...but where is" she cut herself off when the dark brown tabby whipped his head around to glare at her. "N...never mind" she whimpered, flinching backwards, her entire body lowering to the ground. Hawkthorn growled, but turned away, and continued his stalking path to the warriors den.

Owlpaw turned her head towards the tunnel that both Hawkthorn and Bumblepaw had gone through earlier. Taking a deep breath, Owlpaw's tail rippled from side to side as she stared at the entrance. Finally, she sighed, and walked towards the tunnel. "Uh, where are you going?" A voice from behind caused Owlpaw to flinch, and turn around, seeing her den-mate Fawnpaw watching her curiously. Owlpaw sighed "Look, I'm a little worried about Bumblepaw alright?"

"Bumblepaw?" This time it was Sunpaw who spoke "Why do you care about that piece of fox-dung?"

Owlpaw rolled her eyes "Look, I don't know why the rest of the clan has feathers in their brain, but from what I can tell, there is nothing wrong with Bumblepaw, he's a cat just like you and me!"

Sunpaw rolled his eyes "Maybe for you and little miss 'I-love-Bumblepaw-more-than-anything' over there"

"Wait...what?" Owlpaw turned to stare and Fawnpaw, who was currently trying to hide underneath her paws. "Fawnpaw, you have a crush on Bumblepaw?"

Sunpaw snorted "I thought everyone knew about her crush on him, she keeps tufts of his fur in her nest!" Owlpaw let out a disgusted sound "Seriously Fawnpaw" she asked, staring at her friend incredulously. Fawnpaw let out an embarrassed squeak.

Owlpaw rolled her eyes. "You know what, I don't even want to know why you have a crush on him. But, you know what...it actually could come in handy, come on, if you like him that much, you'll know his scent better than anyone in camp."

"Not anyone" Sunpaw said, rolling his eyes "Don't you remember two moons ago? When Clearsight put it upon herself to take care of him since Honeysong and Hawkthorn refused to? If anyone knows Bumblepaw's scent, it's Clearsight"

Owlpaw shook her head "No luck, she left camp earlier for a Mountain Base patrol with Redflame, Strongclaws, and Hawkpaw. They won't be back until moon-rise." She turned to her friend "So are you coming Fawnpaw, or not?"

Fawnpaw jumped to her paws. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm coming!"

"Then let's go!" Owlpaw said, running towards the tunnel "We've got to find Bumblepaw!"

* * *

 **Would'ja look at that Bumble? Some cats do care for you, more than you know!**

 **And now, two beautiful she-cats are on their way to save Bumblepaw! What could possibly go wrong?**

 **See ya all next time!**

 **-Bumbletear out!**


	7. Chapter Five - Fighter

**Eyyy after many months Bumblestar's Challenge is returning! For more info on why I dropped out, see my sister Skystar901's fic Watching Fate 2, I believe chapter 19 is the one where she explains things (well her stuff mostly, but the big issue is also there)**

 **Anyways, here's a new chapter, enjoy, remember to review!**

 **(Side note - I also made an RPG for Iceclan, PM me for details, or just leave a review and I'll get back to you asap!** **)**

 **(nother side note - all the quotes for this chapter come from the same song in order so...yeh. Just thought I should explain that lol)**

* * *

 **Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for me to do**

Tail stretched out behind him, Bumblepaw sat in the middle of the cave. He hadn't left since his father had, and he could feel the cold seeping past his short fur and into his bones. But he didn't really care. His father obviously didn't want him, so why should he fight? Bumblepaw had spent his entire life fighting to stay alive, despite the entire clan saying his short fur was an omen that he wasn't supposed to live.

Why?

In order to prove to his father that he was worthy of being his son.

But his father had already made up his mind.

Bumblepaw was worse than scum in Hawkthorn's eyes. So why should he bother to survive anymore?

 **It's easier to run away but today, today we got to**

Bumblepaw wasn't sure when he blacked out, but he came to to the sound of Fawnpaw and Owlpaw all but screaming his name and shoving him up towards the tunnel. Struggling to his paws, Fawnpaw and Owlpaw stepped back so Bumblepaw could get to his feet. "Wha-" he slurred, shaking out his fur and fluffing it up as best he could "What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" Owlpaw's large eyes bored into him "What are YOU still doing here? Hawkthorn came back to camp like...forever ago!"

Bumblepaw shrugged, stepping back and sliding a bit on the ice. "So? Why do you care. Do Snaketounge and Foxtail need their moss changed?" he couldn't stop the snarl of venom that slid into his words. Tail lashing, Bumblepaw completely missed the flash of hurt that went through Fawnpaw's amber eyes. Owlpaw was completely unfazed as she said "Well now that you mention it they could probably use it. But no. Believe it or not, we were worried about you. Well, she was. I just came along for entertainment purposes." She sat down, completely unfazed by the fact that her rear was sitting on pure freezing ice.

"Bumblepaw, I just wanted to make sure you were alright...you're so new an apprentice, even Hawkpaw or Snowflakepaw wouldn't be able to be out here as long as you've been, and you...well..." Fawnpaw shifted on her paws as her gaze flicked away from her fellow apprentice.

"Just say it." Bumblepaw muttered, fire drained away from him. "I'm different. I shouldn't exist." As he turned towards the tunnel, Bumblepaw said "Well you're wrong. If Starclan didn't intend for me to exist, then they wouldn't have let me be born." alright so at this point he was just spouting nonsense. But it sounded good.

 **Cast the shadows out from sight, a final stand a shouting cry, all the wrongs now turn to right, so fight the past.**

 **Take back the Night**

Lifting his head high as he padded back into camp, Bumblepaw walked into the apprentice's den. Ignoring the dark eyes that scowled at him from across the camp, Bumblepaw curled into an empty nest near the back. He wasn't going to give up. Not anymore. He would show them.

He would show them all.

* * *

 **I hope that was worth the wait :3**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, theoretically sometime this week (?)**

 **~Bumbletear out!**


End file.
